An optical network has a high service transmission rate and therefore is widely applied. A customer service may be transmitted by establishing one or more optical network connections that satisfy a bandwidth requirement of the customer service. Reliability of service transmission is a key performance indicator (KPI) that measures whether the optical network is stable.
The reliability of the service transmission on the optical network may be implemented by using various protection and recovery technologies. For example, a rerouting technology of a control plane may be used to recover an optical network connection. The control plane is a control network that runs in the optical network. The optical network provides a control channel that uses a Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching (GMPLS, Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching) protocol suite. The GMPLS protocol suite includes a routing protocol and a signaling protocol. The routing protocol is mainly responsible for collecting topology information (including node and link information) of the optical network and calculating a path that a connection passes through. The signaling protocol is mainly responsible for establishing the optical network connection based on the calculated path.
In a case where the control plane is used, a rerouting function may be provided for the connection. That is, when the connection (work connection) that transmits the customer service is faulty, the control plane uses a pre-configured recovery path (or recalculating a path) to establish a new connection (a recovery connection) for transmitting the customer service. This manner does not need to always provide two connections for the customer service. Another available connection needs to be provided only under a case where the connection is faulty. Therefore, bandwidth utilization is high. Fault recovery duration, however, is generally long because a recovery technology of the control plane is used. A connection established by using a GMPLS control plane technology is generally called a label switch path (LSP, Label Switch Path). Establishment of the LSP is triggered by an initial node, and a rerouting process is also triggered by the initial node.
To further improve resource utilization, it is proposed that a shared mesh protection technology is used to provide a transmission service for the customer service. A service transmitted using the shared mesh protection technology is called a shared mesh protection service. Each shared mesh protection service includes a working path and a recovery path. The working paths of two shared mesh protection services are separated and the recovery paths may share channel resources. An automatic protection switching (APS, Automatic Protection Switching) overhead of a channel is used to transmit a shared mesh protection message. A same channel may be shared by multiple services. Therefore, different service messages need to be distinguished in the APS overhead of the channel.
The prior art mainly implements shared mesh protection through manual configuration on a network management system. This manner, however, strongly relies on devices, such as a network management system and a configuration operation is extremely complex. Therefore, a network operation risk is high.